The Lost Love of Edward Cullen
by Droobles92
Summary: When an unexpected vampire walks through the Cullen's door, Edwards seemingly perfect world is thrown into chaos. The stranger strangely resembles Bella. Who is she? Why is Edward so hopelessly attracted to her? Read to find out more!


Heyy! After reading Breaking dawn I was fully fed-up with Bella. I am sorry, her character simply annoys me. But anywho, I had this totally random idea for a story that I really want to write. If you love Bella, ehh, I don't know what to say. She will have a chance to stand up in this one, FINALLY! Instead of falling into a state of woe everytime something doesn't go her way, she will actually _do_ something. Woohoo! This chapter kind of set me off guard a bit after I read it becuase it shows Edwards human side more. The hopelessly unflawed and handsome vampire is human and had a life before being a vampire, and that is what I want to get across in the this story. There was a life before Bella, *hint hint wink wink* Reviews are heavenly!!!! *wink wink again*

I wrote this fast so there might be mistakes. my apologies in advance.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Author of Twilight, New Moon and Breaking Dawn is Stephenie Meyer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked upon her inexorable beauty and felt my breath catch. Looking at my families bold and protective stances hopelessly encircling her, a knot matted in my stomach. Before I knew what I was doing I was next to her with my arms firmly encircling her waist. A menacing growl cut through my lips, making everyone, except for Bella, back away. The girl had stopped breathing in response and delicately placed her hands upon mine. Her pale hands felt smooth and comforting on top of mine, a comfort so soothing I leaned my body closer into hers, crushing her petite frame into mine. I felt my breathing increase and I delicately leaned my head into the crevice of her neck. The girl's breath came out in a gagged sigh as I felt her relax in my arms.

"Edward" She whispered my name with such a mixture of love and contentment my body stiffened in surprise. Her voice had a soft underlying tone of relief, like she had finally found something she had tired herself to find. This voice muddled my thoughts. It seemed so familiar yet so far away. Her seemingly familiar long dark wavy hair and perfectly heart-shaped face made my mind swim more. I suddenly became aware of an impenetrable barricade pointblank in the middle of my memory. My arms dropped from around her and massaged my throbbing temples. Looking up, there was only one word to describe my family, shock. Utter and complete shock weaved their way into each muscle on their face. I felt my heart drop to the soles of my feet as I looked at Bella. She looked like someone had slapped her across the face. The same exact eyes of the stranger were set into her face. The deep brown eyes I had lost myself in countless times. The brown eyes that set my breathing into overdrive and made my heart feel like it was overflowing. They had the same eyes. Looking back at the stranger it felt like a dagger was driven into my chest. Her eyes held such grief in them and had vampires been able to cry it looked as if she would. Her arms were clasped around her sides like she was preventing herself from falling apart.

I shook my head and took a step backwards. Bella and this person could have been related. The only difference was their heights. Bella was taller than this vampire; the new person I longed to embrace was only slightly taller than Alice. Looking more closely there were other differences. Bella's hair was a shade lighter than this girls. The stranger's dark brown hair framed her pale face perfectly and fell gracefully to the curve of her back. Her full lips were the perfect seducing color of pink and her small straight nose was perfectly placed in the middle of her symmetrical face. I felt a bubble of admiration and infatuation growing in my chest as I took in her wide deep chocolate eyes fringed by long full lashes. Everything about her was perfection. I felt like we had a magnetic force between us, pulling us closer. I looked at Bella and took two steps back away from the girl. The magnetic force screamed in protest and I gasped as I felt like I was being lurched forward.

"Who is she?" I thought in agony and looked up in shock to find that I had screamed my thoughts for all to hear. What was happening to me? I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

_I am Edward Cullen. I love Bella Cullen, my wife, my beautiful wife, my one true love, my everlasting lo-_

My thoughts were cut short as I heard a sharp intake of breath and the sounds of resistance.

"Let go!" The girl screamed in a melodic voice that tore through the thin veil of calm I had just made. She was clasped in the metal brace of Emmet and was flailing like a trapped animal in a cage.

"Edward, please tell me you remember me." Her voice came out in heavy gasps as if she were sobbing.

"Ok, psycho ex-girlfriend has to leave now" Emmet said after taking one quick worried glance at me.

_What is wrong with him? I have never seen him loose control like this_

I couldn't help but agree with his thoughts. Never before had I ever felt so vulnerable, so out of place. Comparing this torture to resisting human blood was not even in the same category of comparison.

I was putting all my energy into regaining my calm, my usual self. I closed my eyes and took in two deep breaths. The intoxicating overwhelming sweet smell of flowers filled my lungs and I felt all my control being stripped from me. It was like I was sitting next to Bella on her first day of class. But I didn't long for blood, just her, this beautiful girl struggling to run to him. Everything else seemed to be a shadow lurking on the outskirts of his mind. Bella, Renesme, my family, none of it was of any importance. I felt like I knew her better than anyone else in the world. Who was she? I felt as if I knew, but the wall in my brain blocking the memories refused to let them in. I tried pushing against this barrier and my head began to throb. I pushed harder, and I felt my legs give out from underneath me. Still the wall refused to budge. My brain threatened to split open as I tried to get past the barrier. The voices around me began to grow faint.

Commotion.

I heard Bella screaming,

"What are you doing to him!"

Rosalie,

"Emmet get her out now!"

Alice,

"Jasper do something! Calm him down!"

The firm authoritative voice of Carlisle trying to take hold of the situation,

"Edward, can you strand?" Two strong hands gently gripped my shoulders.

I felt myself starting to fall into darkness. Their loud audible voices and their inaudible thoughts tore into my mind making it harder to break the wall. I found myself being drained of strength and right before I gave away into the comfort of darkness two of the sweetest voice sang in my head in perfect melody.

_Edward_

Both Bella's and the Stranger's voice calmed me as I fell into the peaceful obscurity.


End file.
